Retailers, merchants, sellers, manufacturers, stylists, designers, and others may provide or promote user interfaces to enable a user browse items included in an electronic catalog and/or search an electronic catalog for items available for purchase or other acquisition. For example, the user may browse or scroll through a grid or list of items. Content may be provided for the items to help describe or illustrate features of the item. One example of content that may be provided is an image of the item. The image may show the entire item or a portion of the item. By including several images of the item different perspectives of the item may be presented. For example, for a clothing item, it may be desirable to include a first image showing the one side of the item, a second image showing the reverse side of the item, and a third image showing the label for the clothing item. In presenting these different images, however, there exists a problem in maintaining context between the views presented in each image and how the views are related.